fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
RAPPIGN THIGHS U...,P????
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS:SPEDDOS, SEXUAL CONTENT, MATURE LANGUAGE, SPEDDOS, LOTS OF SEX WITH LUNA, SCAT FETISH, SPEDDOS, PISS FETISH, LOTS OF COLONS, SPEDDOS, DIARRHEA, PENISES, AND SPEDDOS. ALSO SPEDDOS. AND THEFANMASTER. VIEWER DISCRETION IS UNBELIEVABLY STRONGLY ADVISED. Disclaimer: The Fan-Ball Wiki takes no responsibility for any injuries, disabilities, deaths, or other side effects that may very likely occur from reading this story. You will thank us for putting this tabber below. Now go ahead and press this link. Luna’s Secrets: The Hidden Story: Mysteries of the Fan-Ball Universe: The World Beyond the Eyes: ColonColonColon::: The Unraveling: Rapping Things Up: Again: For The Ultimate: True Love of Two Secret: (And Hidden:) Lovers: Part 1; Electric Boogaloo ARE YOU MAD ENOUGH TO OPEN THIS?! THESE ARE FOR YOUR EYES ONLY.= |-| ARE YOU SURE?!= Creation User:SpeddosFan1121 (me). Also, Speddos made the end. I like him.. About. This is my first story. p Chapters 1-60: Porn! :D........ Luna: “Goodbye, Revelian.” Luna watched her husband fly away off to LDZX Headquarters, both assuming that the other would be having another average day at work. Fortunately for Luna, she had a more exciting event planned in mind. She made certain that DMS was nowhere near their castle, and then ran to the backdoor. She unlocked it and glanced at the clock. Luna: “7:08. Dammit!” Luna knew she couldn’t wait that long. Her slutty personality would never be content to wait hours. Luna: “Oh well,” she figured. She put her hand into her pussy and started massaging it gently. She twitched occasionally, knowing that she did not want to excite herself too much. After a few hours passed, five minutes passed, yet by some miracle she eventually found herself in a light stupor. Luna awoke, startled to hear a deafening, crashing sound in the backdoor. A huge, gargantuan figure squeezed through the door, with a snide, sly grin on it’s face. ???: “BOO. DID I SCARE YOU.” Luna giggled, knowing that this figure could always make her laugh, no matter what mood she was in. She leaped up off the couch and wrapped her arms around the figure as they embraced in a deep, passionate kiss. Luna broke the kiss for air and grabbed the unknown figure by the hand, tenderly yet urgently. She giggled as she mumbled in the figure’s ear, “Listen, we don’t have much time before he gets home, but if we’re quick, we can make this work.” ???: “THEN I CAN GET MORE FAN-BALL PETS.” The figure grinned from ear to ear, his tiny black pupils glinting with excitement. His hand in hers, Luna led the castle’s intruder through winding staircases and old style rooms with high ceilings, all decorated with pictures of Luna, DMS, and their two children. Though the couple passed many of DMS’s pets in their journey through the castle, not one of them gave the two of them a second glance, as they have seen the figure numerous times before. Luna and the figure paused before a set of oaken, double doors nearly thirty feet tall. Luna peeked through one of the keyholes, and then reclaimed the hand of the individual. Though they appeared heavy, the doors gave in at the slightest tough of Luna’s hand. She led the figure through the darkened room. It smelled of springtime and new flowers, despite the musky and damp appearance it gave. Once they were in the room, the wife of DMS turned around, this time to truly appreciate her lover. Luna’s sparkling cyan eyes were the pools of spring water that met the figure’s squinty, black dots. She gently clasped her hands (not hooves, god fucking dammit) to the figure’s chubby cheeks. Suddenly, as if a switch was turned on, both individuals became horny as hell. The figure swept the wife of DMS off of her feet swiftly, causing Luna to release a delighted squeal. Luna spoke, shattering the silence like the light of the sun breaking midnight “I’ve hidden my toys in the lower drawer, the same ones me and Rev-“ ???: “NO NEED. LIFE IS SHORT AND YOURR HOT.” Luna knew that both of them were always horny, having no need for foreplay tonight. Seeing each other in the backdoor, trekking through Luna’s husband’s castle… that had been their foreplay. The individual grabbed Luna’s tight shirt up over her slender, pure body. He then placed his proceeded to place his hand behind her back and snapped his fingers once. Luna’s bra fell onto the carpeted floor, and the figure was greeted with the two most perfect melons in the world. He wasted absolutely no time admiring them or even fondling them, instead opting to immediately immerse his disproportionally large face in the breasts of the very horny pony. Luna moaned as he started sucking, his hairy pale tongue sliding past his large, yellow teeth and into her fully developed breasts. They continued for minutes, neither of them giving any regard or wasting any energy worrying about if anyone would find out of their current actions. Luna could only stop moaning for a few seconds, pausing once to rip off the figure’s shirt. Luna was greeted with a hairy and unwashed pot belly that rubbed and jiggled up against her. The countless curly hairs tickled Luna’s tummy, and it was all she could do to not begin giggling uncontrollably. The figure stopped licking and Luna stopped moaning for just enough time for them to shift positions… lay face up on the bed, her heart beating fast with delight as her one and only true love slowly descended towards her legs. With his ass-faced ear to ear grin, the figure placed his sweaty and shit-encrusted hands on Luna’s hips and pulled off her jeans and began to sing… ???: “LAAAAA LA LA LAA LA LAA…” His voice cracked whenever he hit any high or low notes. He was no Freddie Mercury, but Luna always loved to hear his retarded voice. Even though she has slept with Revelian many times, she knew that her heart only truly belonged to the figure now crawling up to her… The figure grabbed Luna’s tight jeans and panties and pulled them off over her legs. He let them fall to the floor, mesmerized by the already sopping wet pussy. What could be seen of the figure’s face was only his bowl-cut hair, as he proceeded to devour Luna’s genital juices. If Luna thought that she could remain quiet as the figure was sucking her breasts, she could never stop moaning with his face in her pussy. He was eating her out, better than anyone had ever done to her. Luna then tried to get up, but was forced back onto her bed as she felt a cold object being pressed into her. Her secret lover was trying to eat her out- literally- with a spoon. Luna giggled in between her gasping and panting at the sophisticated humor they shared. The pair continued on for approximately two seconds before Luna’s partner began making sounds that signified that he was close to orgasm, which was miraculous considering his penis had not been anywhere near any of her holes. ???: FDGHHVHGHDVTVH Luna: Oh! Please, cum inside! ???: “AAAAAAH CELESTIA I”M CUMMING!!!!!” But he didn’t come. He did not come at all, but instead released his bladder muscles, bringing forth a tsunami of thin, yellow liquid. The figure urinated in Luna’s mouth, the force of his urine propelling Luna’s head back. She choked and sputtered and the figure tried to grab his little wriggling worm vomiting acid. Luna threw her head over the side of the bed, trying to expunge the fluid that had gone down the wrong pipe. Both members and the bed sheets were soaked, but it wasn’t over yet. The figure held in his bladder for an extended amount of time during his journey, and now had to take a number two. A succession of farts ensued immediately, followed by semi-liquid brown substance cascading like a waterfall from the figure’s anus. The whole room reeked horribly. The brown substances kept on coming for a solid 45 seconds before it devolved into a barely audible squibble of noxious odors. Despite the event that would have made any other person begin vomiting uncontrollably, this only caused both members to become even hornier than they were previously. The figure fell on the bed, grabbing Luna on top of him, and preceded to fuck the shit out of her. Even though the figure’s man’s gland was a pathetic 3 cm and his testicles were the size of hummingbird eggs, he was fucking her and was getting faster with each passing second. Barely five minutes later, the figure’s voice cracked: ???: CELESTIA THAT WAS GOOD SECKS. …With exhausted and weary eyes that had not lost their sparkle, she gazed as her beloved disappeared into the shadows, just like her husband so often did. …Both members completely exhausted, they would give absolutely anything in the world to not have to leave at that moment. Tired as they were, they both knew that the figure could not stay long, as Revelian would arrive within the next hour. The figure grabbed his oversized sweatpants and put them on, not bothering to search for his shit-stained tighty whities. He slipped on his pink high heels with such speed and grace that would have shamed any woman. As he grabbed his dress, he paused for a moment to give Luna a slobbering lick on her cheek. Still, Luna smiled ever so sweetly. “Now get out!” She urged, playfully struggling to push the obese man out through the doorway. “Don’t worry, I’ll find your underwear and get rid of it.” Successfully, Luna got them both out of the darkened room, He turned to face here, his eyes met hers, and they embraced for one last time before breaking off. Luna was still stark naked and rather wet as she watched the figure gather the last of his belongings. He snatched and mounted his stilts and turned towards the exit of the castle from whence he and Luna had first arrived. TheFanMaster gazed towards the setting sun in the horizon, pondering what events the future would hold. Afterwards (by speedos) poop shit fuckers. hankguidedude stuck his penis too far up ludicirne's asshole and the got caner and died. o will never leave. make me an admin now. bye. by speddos. If you read this then congratulations You are permanently banned. WE WARNED YOU, DIDN'T WE?! WE WARNED YOU ABOUT THESE STAIRS, DOG! EVEN IF THERE WEREN'T ANY!! Category:Stories